Growth Pains
by Imperishable Soul
Summary: Reimu's been growing over the years, and many people have noticed, becoming some likely and unlikely suitors. Just a normal start to a day turns into a bad day for the resident miko.


Let it be known that one is always growing, and let it known that some people would prefer to keep their growth to themselves. Especially from obnoxious acquaintances. But be it as it may, it seems things go wrong when people least want it.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been three years since I last wrote a story... huh. Well thanks to reading so many stories, hopefully I've gotten better.

Well anyway, let's move on the the first one shot I've released after a very long while. Enjoy, and please remember to review. I'm not sure if this is good or not. So I'm defaulting into the middle ground.

* * *

Take it for a fact that Reimu was a growing girl, and so were her human friends. Most prominently Marisa; a so called ordinary witch who went out of her way to steal books to become stronger and destroyed obstacles what tried to do stop her. Sakuya; a maid to a spoiled vampire with unknown origins even to her own mistress. And Sanae, a rival shrine maiden who came from the outside world with her dysfunctional family of a great times infinite grandmother Suwako, and the goddess of the Moriya shrine Kanako, who'd defeated the previously mentioned.

Reimu, as well as the aforementioned three girls, have solved incident after incident over their years of living in Gensokyo, with Sanae being a newcomer to incident resolving. Marisa, Reimu's best friend in relative terms had been with her since the release of the evil spirit Mima, an incident which had been resolved long ago. As such the girls grew out their lives and met countless adversaries, who had become acquaintance after each resolving. And perhaps a friend for the maiden of the Hakurei shrine.

Marisa had visited Reimu every time she had either discovered a new magic to demonstrate to her, to simply mooch some free tea from her, or in most cases just goof around and chat up with Reimu. She was not the only visitor either. Other than Marisa, there was the sukima, or gap youkai, Yukari Yakumo, who had caused no small amount of trouble for the resident shrine maiden, and many times teased and gave Reimu a hard time. There was also Remilia Scarlet, the resident vampiric mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and in relation, master to Sakuya who'd visit during the night. There were more prominent visitors as well, Alice Margatroid, a human turned youkai also involved with the Mystic Square incident, Yuuka Kazami, a flower youkai who had caused the Lotus Land incident, and of course Sanae, conspirator of of the Mountain of Faith incident, confusion aside for Kanako who really didn't cause the incident at all, and a new friend to Reimu's circle.

Reimu was not the only resident in the Hakurei shrine either. There was the aforementioned Mima, who had quelled her quarrel against Reimu, and taken up residence at the shrine, Genji who lived in the pond behind the shrine and was her transport during her younger years, and the oni, Suika, who lived with Reimu after the resolving of the Missing Power incident. To account, there were also the Three Fairies of Light, who had taken residence in a tree near the shrine, and therefore have become her neighbors.

The residence was not all peaceful for Reimu of course.

Mima had taken up the duty to tease and at times help Reimu with her chores, having already helped her with the first few incidents that passed. Of course, the incident which she had caused had some obsession with her to cut it short. Suika, being the oni that she is could not get over the proverbial rocker, which is called being drunk and cannot be sober to save her life, mostly as a result of her magical sake gourd. She was more of a hindrance of the shrine however Reimu only made half hearted attempts to evict her from the shrine, but she and Mima had a fondness for the red-white.

The Three Fairies were mischievous as their species would attest, and of course pulled pranks on the maiden. Of course this does not go well for them at all, for she would give a beating to the three, whose names would be, Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Child. With the former as their leader. Despite the pranks they pull they were as children could be, and as Reimu begrudgingly put it, she had a soft spot for children, acting as a motherly figure for them. They would play on the shrine grounds and at times would help the miko with her chores, to which the resident miko could only be thankful for.

Any problem that headed towards her she would no doubt solve.

...well except for the normal natural things that accompanies all living beings. That she had to go through herself.

* * *

Early morning. 7:32 A.M

"...Ungh...what time is it?" Reimu said as she rubbed her face of sleep.

Reimu had awoke from the non-eventive yesterday to the day that was today. She had partaken a few drinks from Suika at the oni's offer last night, but luckily not enough to get a hangover. As she awoke she did her normal morning routines. Going to the restroom to take care of the bladder, to washing herself to wake up. As she exited her bathroom she encountered the resident ghost.

"Morning kid." Mima waved up a hand.

"Hrngh, good morning Mima." Reimu replied as she weakly waved back.

"Heh, still as grumpy as ever, well I got a mornin' greeting out of ya at least."

"Whatever. Where's Suika?"

Upon the asking of the question, the two had heard the snoring of the oni. And promptly looked up.

Who was somehow in some way lodged into the ceiling of the shrine with her horns.

"...that answer your question?" Mima asked. To which Reimu scrutinized Suika.

"...whatever don't care. I need some breakfast."

"Ain't gonna ask how she got up there?"

"It's Suika. This happens."

"That it does." Mima said with finality, seeing as this happened many times, with Suika lodged in the strangest of places, one being the torii's upper beams of all places.

To the end of the short conversation, Mima had floated up to the ceiling to pull the oni down. Of course, this being an oni, her dense body had given her more weight than expected and consequently Mima dropped her to the ground. Face first.

"..."

"..."

*Snrrrgh* *snrrrgh*

"...Whatever I'm gonna get some ingredients for breakfast."

"Alright then, I'll try to wake her up."

Reimu then headed to the back of her shrine where her garden was with a basket to pick her ingredients for her breakfast. Yuuka's visits had given her some insight to grow her own food, and thankfully the youkai would help her during her visits.

Reimu looked over her garden. "Let's see. Rice of course, what else? Carrots, potatos, beans, tomatos, what else?"

"I see you've been taking good care of your garden."

Reimu looked up to see none other than Yuuka Kazami, looking down on her as she tried to choose what ingredients to cook.

"Thanks I guess, I've been following your instructions, it's not as nice as Meiling's garden or of course yours but at least I have my own food."

"Not a problem, I find it flattering that you grew a good garden after what I've taught you. But then again, me being a youkai of the flowers, it was much to be expected that a good garden be created with what I'd taught you." Yuuka smiled in pride.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm merely having a early morning walk, the rising sun feels lovely in the morning. And I was walking along Gensokyo's land and decided to visit your shrine I see you're debating which vegetables you want to eat this morning, if your mumbling was to be so informative."

"Hn."

"Well, shall I have breakfast with you? It would be unseemly to turn away a guest. I'll help you with cooking if you wish." Yuuka offered.

"Fine, just help me pick a few of these up."

And they got to gathering the necessary ingredients for their meal.

* * *

In the shrine. 9:01 A.M

"NO REIMU! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE SPARE ME I SWEAR I'LL HELP AROUND THE SHRINE MORE! AGH! FRIED SOY BEANS! PLEASE REIMU I'M BEGGING YOU! YOU CAN HAVE INFINITE SAKE IF YOU WANT SOME! YUUGI! SHE'S NOT LISTENING! ...THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT GOING FOR DRINKS! THAT'S A DEATH FLAG! ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO TIME LIKE NOW?! THAT'S MY SAKE GOURD!"

It seems that Suika is having a nightmare of Setsubun. While speaking to Yuugi in her dreams.

"Jeez, shut up Suika! WAKE THE HELL UP! It's just a nightmare! I can't relax with that yelling." Mima's eye twitched in annoyance from her laid back stance.

To action Mima went, violently shaking Suika and even punching and slapping her in an attempt to wake her up.

"I SWEAR I WON'T TRY STEAL YOUR PANTIES AND I'LL LISTEN MORE WHEN I GROW TITS AGAIN!"

"..." Mima only remained silent to the strange outburst.

To her credit Mima didn't laugh at least, she did snicker a bit though, why would Suika want to steal Reimu's undergarments or even inflate her breasts?

"Hehe, okay okay, ahem, gonna try something else."

Mima had picked up her scepter and aimed it at Suika.

"Just gonna make a miniature version just to wake you up. No worries it ain't gonna hurt a bit."

Dark magical energy condensed into a small point into her scepter. To which Mima smirked.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch."

With those words said she fired a small version of her own version of Yuuka's Master Spark, in her own words the Twilight Spark. The black beam hit Suika and blasted her off the porch and into a large rock. Which seems to have the intended effect of waking her up if the groaning indicated something.

"Urgh. Owie."

"Well, mission accomplished. Hehe."

With that done, Mima returned to her normal relaxing position on the porch. Soaking up the rays and warmth of the morning sun.

"Ow, Mima! You couldn't have jusht, poured water in me like Reimu did? *hic*" Suika rose from the rubble of rocks.

"Too much trouble, besides you had a damned nightmare and screamed like the world was ending and I don't wanna clean your mess if the water did something else other than wake you up."

"Oh, ish breakfasht ready? *hic*" The drunken oni asked. To which the sorceress evil spirit replied.

"Not yet. Reimu's gathering from the garden."

"Okay then. Wake me when it ish."

"Want to eat some fried soy beans?" Mima threatened with a smile.

"No please! I don't want my organs to melt inside out! Don't make me eat them please!" Suika panicked, as tears spilled from her eyes in fear.

"I see that sobered you up." Mima laughed rapturously.

* * *

The kitchen. 9:47 A.M

Reimu and Yuuka carried the ingredients they picked from the garden into the kitchen and went to cooking, chopping up the vegetables and boiling the water for tea. The morning was cold, so it seemed like hot stew would be good idea and meal to warm everyone up.

"Mm, this smells nice." Reimu smiled as she dropped meat and vegetables into the stew.

"That it does, it would be quite delicious. Here, take these chopped carrots dump them into the pot." Yuuka instructed, handing her a small basket of chopped carrots.

"Reimuuuu! Where'd you go? Shomething shmellsh nishe!"

Suika rounded the corner of the kitchen and caught Reimu and Yuuka cooking, with Mima in catching up behind her.

"Oh, hey Yuuka." Mima raised a hand in greetings.

"Hello Mima."

"What's up? Visiting?"

"Mhm, yes, just cooking with Reimu here, I've decided to visit here while on my morning walk."

"This early in the mornin'? Heh, an' Reimu's forcing ya to cook for her or somethin'?" To which an anger vein appeared on Reimu's head.

"That she did."

"I didn't force her to do anything." Reimu stated.

"Oh my Reimu! Didn't you threaten to ravish me in your garden if I didn't help you?" Yuuka put hand to her mouth in mock surprise.

"Like hell did I make a damn threat like that you perverted youkai! Besides you said you would help yourself when you snuck up on me!" The miko bursted.

"Now now Reimu, we're just teasing."

Yuuka and Mima laughed as Reimu only grumbled as she went to work on her food.

"That smellsh good." Suika slurred as she took a deep whiff.

"It's just stew Suika." Reimu deadpanned.

"But you're the besht cook evar!" Suika yelled happily.

"You should learn to take a compliment Reimu." Yuuka added in with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, I don't need to eat or nothin' since I'm a spirit but you make a damn good cook ya know. I can still taste remember?" At which Mima also added her two yen.

Reimu only turned red and turned her head away as she continued to work, churning the large pot clockwise with a large cooking spoon.

"Whatever, the food's done by the way."

"That it is." Yuuka answered, as she and Mima giggled at her adorable embarrassment at the compliments.

* * *

10:03 A.M Living room.

Reimu took the bowls to the living room while Yuuka took the large pot of aromatically pleasing stew and mounted it on the table. Upon placing the bowls down, Reimu took a ladle and filled the bowls to the brim for each person at the table. Yuuka filling cups of green tea for each individual as well. Once done, everyone had taken their seats at the table. The bowl's chunky surface was delectable to the look with multiple vegetables and meat lining the soup.

"Thank you for the meal." Everyone had said. And they savoured the dish.

"Mm, the texture and taste of the stew is delicious." Yuuka said, dipping her spoon for another spoonful of the delicious stew.

"Hn. It does taste nice."

"It'sh aweshome!" Suika said as she ate portions of the stew while downing gulps of sake from her gourd in between.

"Geez don't you ever stop drinking at one time? Don't drink during breakfast at least."

"You should know better than to tell an oni about how much they drink dear." Yuuka airily reminded wiggling her spoon playfully towards Reimu's direction.

"Haha, Suika ain't gonna stop drinkin' anytime soon now remember?" Mima said eating a piece of the stew's meat while resting her face on her palm.

Suika proved them wrong immediately by drinking the tea instead, though considering it was very hot she burned her tongue and throat somewhat with how she chugged her cup of tea down. So it really might've been better to stick with her sake after all, what an idiot.

"Ack!" Suika yelped, grabbed her mouth and throat.

"That'll show you for drinking too fast." Reimu scolded.

Mima and Yuuka only giggled at the little oni's stupidity.

"My is it always like this? Perhaps I should visit more often during my morning walks." Yuuka implied taking another serving.

"Heh, you don't know the end of it. This is just one of the things Suika and Reimu do in the morning. There's a whole slew of antics with whoever comes here."

And the group continued leisurely eating the large pot of stew.

* * *

12:12 P.M

"I'm gonna go change in my room."

"Alright then." The remaining three said as Reimu left the living room.

"My my, Reimu growing into quite the young woman don't you think?" Yuuka said as she and Mima took a seat under the kotatsu.

"She is. Look at her! She's gotten tall and look at her figure! Even got stronger even without some effort into it. Makes me wonder how strong she'll be if she actually puts effort into training."

"Yes, I've quite noticed, I wonder how Yukari and the rest of her admirers are going to like her? She looks so much like her ancestors." Yuuka inquired.

"Pfft, Yukari's been having her eye on her from the start. Old hag's been doing wife-husbandry to her after all." Mima stated as a matter of fact.

"That she did, she became quite the young adult from when she was just a baby." Yuuka said as she remembered fond memories of the old shrine maiden that she were friends with.

"I'll say, I was sealed up in the shrine and boy did she grow up in front of me. The years fly by. To think she was this adorable little precocious kid eh?"

"Mm, a wonder of how fast humans age and how much they can change. How old is she again?"

"Eighteen, nineteen I think?"

"I wonder how well she grew physically."

"Why not check on her while she's changing? We'd only really know she's much more beautiful. Heck if you looked at her chest, you can obviously tell she's grown a real bit under than sarashi."

"My my, I didn't take you for a voyeur Mima." Yuuka smirked.

"I didn't say I watched her grow for nothing!" the spirit said with a wink.

"Maybe you should tell her something about yourself?"

"Hey, don't say you're not interested in her yourself, I know you are."

It was then at that time they heard a yell from the steps leading to the Hakurei shrine.

"Heeeeeyyy! Hey Reimu!"

It was Marisa coming with her daily dose of annoyance for the unlucky shrine maiden. She opened the sliding doors of the Hakurei shrine's living room, only to find her master, the flower youkai, and the drunken sleeping oni. Wait a minute she's drunk and asleep again?

"Hey Mima-sama!" To which she glanced to the one sitting across from her master.

"Wait, what's Yuuka doing here?"

With the question asked, the two mentioned flashed a mischievous grin at each other.

"Nothing, Yuuka just visited here while she was takin' her early morning walk, and she decided to help make breakfast with us when she came around here. We just chatted since then."

The black-white took the legitimately true reason immediately.

"Oh cool, wait breakfast without me? Damn it I missed my own breakfast. I thought I could get some of Reimu's cooking, I don't want to eat mushrooms for breakfast."

"Why not see Reimu in her room?" Mima slyly suggested.

"Yes, I do suppose she could make something for you as a favor for a friend." Yuuka smirked.

"I will! Just gotta... catch my breath." At the last word she let out a held breath and keeled over her knees, taking breaths from exhaustively climbing the stairs.

"Whew, jeez, stupid stairs."

"Why didn't you just fly?" Mima deadpanned.

"Gotta keep in shape ze! Ha ha ha! Though I wish I didn't have to, ugh."

* * *

Reimu's room 12:35 P.M

"Ugh, damn this stupid thing."

It was another day in the day of being the shrine maiden of paradise, Reimu decided to change and take a bath. After the soak she had self examined herself.

"...I grew a bit more, this is gonna be a bitch on my back, ugh."

Indeed the young miko was growing quite admirably over the years, for one she had a more elegant and taller stature, nearly as tall as Sakuya, her own bust had grown as well which was something she, while she didn't hate, she didn't like either, the size being a detriment due to it's firmness and taxing on her back. That also made the sarashi a mite bit harder to wrap around her ample bosoms. She did know that she looked good at the very least. She was not blind to her own body. Although her foul mouth has grown as well.

"Jeez, why does growing have to cause so much trouble? Whatever I guess I'll just deal with it. Just- ugh!"

She tried to wrap the sarashi around her chest once more, but with the size difference, it was somewhat hard to adjust finding the right amount of tightness so that she doesn't have breathing problems or pain.

"'How the fuck did I wrap it around my chest the last time?!" Reimu yelled out of utter frustration and anger for the 7th time wrapping. Only for it to fall around her lap again after finding out it was too loose.

Unbeknownst to her a certain crow tengu was admiring from a window.

"Dear gods Reimu, you grew." Aya said as she licked her lips from the sight. Her face was blushing heavily from the sheer attractiveness the miko was exuding unknowingly. The perverted crow took as many photos as greedily possible with her camera. So much that she clicked the shutter button many times a second.

"God, you look sexy! Screw Bunbunmaru just this once! I'm gonna keep these for myself when I develop them! If you tease me anymore I'll come there and take you down myself! I thought you'd give me some news, but you gave me something so much better."

The tengu had come to the shrine in search for a new story for her newspaper, reasoning that a shrine maiden like her always has a new story she can use. She had taken to hiding in the shrine's greenery as she spied on the hapless shrine maiden. She'd found her story but something else also rises.

* * *

*Rrriiippp*

"I know that sound."

The sound of a heel clacking against wooden floorboards.

"I know that sound as well."

"Yukari." The flower and spirit said.

Lo and behold, the gap youkai was stepping out of a gap and stepping onto the porch. Oh great, what does she want?

"Hello Yukari." The magician, the flower, and the spirit said, while the sleeping oni mumbled in her sleep.

"Hello everyone. Have you seen Reimu? I've something to give her." Indeed she held a gift, in nice wrapping in her hands.

"She's in her room."

"What's in it?" Yuuka asked.

"Some clothes from the outside world, I thought she would look quite alluring with them on. I went out there myself thinking that Reimu would like a few changes of clothes aside from her usual miko outfit."

Yukari opened the package, and inside did indeed contain a set of clothes. A black skirt, blue jeans, and panties. As well as a creamy tanktop, a brassiere, and a modest dress shirt. And possibly more towards the bottom.

"Nice clothes." Mima said simply.

"Thank you, I'm very sure Reimu would like them considering I bought them myself."

"Well I got enough snacks to fill me up and I got my breath again, lemme go with you ze~." Marisa said.

With that the magician and gap hag walked on to Reimu's room. Completely unknowing of the imminent danger, and the mischievous snickering of the spirit and flower behind them. The two decided then to follow the two in incoming trouble from a few meter's distance just to be clear of the soon to be ensuing trouble.

* * *

"URGH! Stupid breasts!"

Reimu had tried once more to wrap her sarashi around her chest. This had seemed to be the 13th time that the sarashi failed to find the correct tightness.

Steps had sounded outside her door as it closer and closer, but her frustration kept her from knowing.

"Reimu it's me ze~!"

"I've got a surprise for you Reimu!"

With that the sliding door opened, with a completely bewildered Reimu holding her bandages within.

"Reimu! I- ...whoa..."

"Reimu! I've got a... got a..."

The two could only stare in absolutely enamored slack-jawed wonder as they stared into the well grown bare shrine maiden in question.

Reimu could only watch the two in horror and covered herself as much as she can with her arms. Pfft like that would help against those two.

"D-DON'T LOOK!"

The words were for naught, as the two drunk up as much of the sight as possible, Yukari's hand even slacked enough to drop the item in her hands.

"R-*gulp* Reimu you..." Yukari choked out with saliva coming forth.

"Dem titties...!" Marisa dumbly exclaimed like a boy from a fraternity.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Reimu covered herself as much as she can, but again it was useless, so she did it the one way she knew how.

"I SAID!"

Reimu prepared a spell card... maybe overkill?

"DON'T! LOOK!"

SPIRIT SIGN FANTASY SEAL

...probably not.

The two were sent flying through the ceiling of the shrine. But they didn't go out with just anything, they went with the memory of an absolutely bare adult Reimu within their minds and eyes. To which Yukari sported a massive nosebleed and Marisa started to yell...

"THOSE BOOBIES!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME REIMU?!"

...into the distance.

* * *

Mima, Yuuka, and the within hiding Aya saw the entire fiasco, and could only snicker at the ordeal they've seen.

"The nerve of those two! Don't they have any damned common sense to knock before entering!?"

"You kinda left it out there when you forgot to lock your door after your bath." Mima snarked.

She looked to the ceiling and cast a repairing spell to fix the ceiling back together.

"...! Shut up!" Reimu yelled as she covered her chest.

Yuuka looked around the hallway to see Yukari's package on the floor.

"It seems she wanted to deliver you this." She handed the gift the Reimu.

Reimu took the gift cautiously, and opened it. Indeed what was within, were clothes, which she really wanted to wear at the moment. What had she been thinking trying to put her sarashi on first before her underwear we will never know.

"...mind leaving the room for a second?"

"No worries, we kinda want to see how you look in those clothes, at least you don't have to worry about us being as bad as those two."

'You mean you're even worse than those two.' Yuuka thought with a blank look.

'Is she gonna wear those? Those clothes... they're from the outside world? They'd look real nice on her I can tell!' Aya thought.

"But... whatever screw it. I don't care anymore." To which Reimu sighed and entered her hand into the box and pulled out the red-white brassiere and panties, wearing it immediately with blurring motion. Then soon later she put on the plaid skirt and creamy white tanktop. Her hair that grew over the years framed her body, and her assets were well pronounced. She sighed and asked to the two voyeurs.

"...how do I look?"

'Lock your door at night' Mima thought.

"Damn fine."

"Very beautiful." Yuuka said with a light blush plus a smile and continued.

"You grew quite nicely so you fill out the clothing well, you are without a doubt very attractive dear. You've become... extremely alluring. Like a flower that's bloomed"

The compliment greatly embarrassed and flattered Reimu, if her very red face was an indication.

'WTF BRO! You hitting on her?' Mima thought.

Reimu then continued to try the other pair within the package.

'She... she's so sexy!' Aya thought. Reimu changed into the other pair of clothing that was within the box. Which was simply put how a modern teenager in the outside world would be clothed. The pair of black jeans stuck to her hips and legs nicely. And the modest dress shirt, hugged her torso.

"How does this look?" Reimu asked as she pulled her collar?

"Classy." Both Mima and Yuuka answered. Reimu definitely looked like a lady killer, except this was Gensokyo so lady killing's really the only thing she could do while in those clothes. There were barely any men for... men-killing, unless you searched the human village. But who would be interested in them?

'Damn it, I can't take it anymore!' Aya decided to listen to her feral instincts for the moment instead.

The 3 were surprised to see Aya appear out of the bushes and pin Reimu to the floor from her entrance through the window.

"You're too damned sexy Reimu!" The crow screeched. Aya then proceeded to line the miko's neck with kisses, which caused an ellicited gasp from the assaulted young woman.

"Aya! What the hell! Get the hell off of -aah!"

Reimu could only feel the intense sensation from Aya's assault and moaned as she weakly tried to fight her off.

"Help me!"

'This is my chance!' Mima thought excitedly.

"Oh sure I'll help ya kiddo~!"

At that statement, Mima had closed the doors and locked the door behind her and Yuuka.

"I'll help you for sure~!"

To which Mima jumped into the bundle of the shrine maiden and tengu and then leisurely removed the alluring clothing that so fit Reimu's figure, while at the same time stimulating the shrine maiden with a sensory overload of pleasure by licking the vulnerable left neck area, and kissing down with light pecks from there on.

"NO! NO! YUUKA! PLEASE HELP ME!"

'...Hmm... what shall I do? I must admit, seeing her change to something so alluring has excited me quite a bit... not to mention those two are all over her. Hmm...'

The flower who was pleaded for help from the maiden raised her hands... and undone her own clothing.

"Yes I'll help. I'll help to the best of my ability it's time I show you how a real woman feels pleasure. No worries, I'll be quite gentle, move over crow."

"Wait, what?! No! Please! I- aaagh!"

It seems that she had been doomed anyway. She couldn't say anymore as she was assaulted with pleasure from the 3 now active voyeurs who disabled her movement. One attacking from the left neck, one the right, and the last, her face, left to be kissed by a flower youkai who soon joined the fray. In any case she was left helpless and could not break free from combined strength of the 3 youkai, not that she could anyway considering they were strong youkai physically.

Yuuka, who was in her undergarments, had kneeled to her height cupped her face, and kissed her deeply with lust. That which, the kiss left a trail of saliva.

"Ssstop... please..." Reimu pleaded, trying to regain her breath from the kiss.

"No can do kiddo. I've been waiting to do this for a long time back when I decided to live with ya!" Mima cheekily said, as she kissed her cheek and then licking the area she'd pecked.

"I'll show you how very beautiful you are, by demonstrating my lust of your allurance. Physically, you will learn and feel an intense pleasure from this." Yuuka quietly boomed, shooting a sultry piercing look, locking Reimu's gaze and then bit into her neck which made Reimu moan in ecstacy.

"You asked for this you know! Should've just gotten clothed when you got out of the bath but nooo, you had to tease me! You had to be sexy when I wanted a story! Screw Bunbunmaru for now, I want you!" The tengu said, as she reverted to her feral instincts and went in as an animal would.

* * *

Evening.

"My my my my. That was fun." Yuuka said as she exited the shrine's doors.

"Yeah hahaha, that was pretty damned exciting!" Mima excitedly yelled, she was happier than she had thought.

Aya was not with Yuuka and Mima, instead she was still in Reimu's room being punished. Though I'm not sure punished is the right word at the moment.

"Hmhm, I suppose I'll see you later? I'm going home now."

"Yeah, see ya later Yuu-chan."

"Farewell Mima-chan. I'll visit again soon."

"Mmmph! Mmmmmmmph!"

...That seemed to be a muffled Aya from within the shrine.

"...you sure it was smart to teach Reimu sadomasochism? I'm pretty sure we don't need another sadist."

"Of course it was, otherwise the young girl would be ignorant to both ends of the spectrum of pleasure, now she's putting it to good use with the crow. The tengu loves the punishment dealt for her voyeurism from the supposedly pure maiden."

"You worthless filthy perverted piece of shit tengu!"

...and that was Reimu.

"Heh, whatever then so long as she doesn't go killing anyone, that wouldn't be the Reimu we know."

"No worries, she would never be like that. We both know that."

"Right."

"See you again."

"Later."

* * *

Night.

All is well that ends well... well except...

Marisa

"Reimu's boobies, Reimu's boobies, Reimu's boobies, Reimu's boobies." Marisa slowly droned still astonished.

Rumia had come across a droning Marisa in the entrance to the Forest of the Lost while playing throughout the night with her friends also known as the 9-balls. The darkness youkai had asked.

"What's wrong Ms. Marisa?"

To which Marisa monotoned with underlying hypnotism.

"Reimu is super sexy, and she's got dem titties."

To which Rumia said.

"That is so~!" For even she noticed how well grown the shrine maiden was, and hoped she herself would grow as she did despite being a youkai far outliving humans.

Alice, was worried that Marisa was not home. Only to find... this.

"Sexy Reimu, sexy Reimu, sexy Reimu..."

"...You complete idiot, you caught her while she was changing didn't you?"

Alice herself had noticed Reimu's growth, and she, strangely enough, was envious. She had gone through a large growth spurt from her conversion from human to youkai many years ago. But never on the level where someone as adorable as Reimu who'd looked like a child and then a teenager, could be a living goddess of beauty.

Nevertheless, the Seven Colored Magician had dragged Marisa in her home. Hoping to snap her out of her reverie. Reimu couldn't have been that beautiful to make Marisa brain dead can she?

Yukari

"Yukari-sama? Are you okay?" Ran inquired tiredly.

"Yes I'm fine Ran." Yukari replied dreamily. Her head was swaying around with a dumb smile on her face.

"I'm going to marry Reimu. Ran can you deliver the invitations? I hear bells."

"Uh... what?"

Ran could only sigh and facepalm as Yukari headed to her dreamland. Walking away from her master's madness.

"Chen just... just close her door please I can't deal with anymore of this for today"

She was the one who ventured into the outside world for Reimu's more modern clothing. With Yukari pestering and nagging at her the entire way who wanted to see how Reimu would look if she lived in the outside world. Naturally clothing came to mind.

"Okay Ran-sama."

"Thank you very much Chen..."

"Are you okay Ran-sama?"

"Yes honey, just... having an aneurysm from our master's sheer stupidity."

"I wonder who I should invite to the wedding, Ran! Who should we give invites to?" *Snrrrrgh*

Ran heard her master's mumbling through the walls and just sighed again.

"Ran-sama, why is Yukari-sama so crazy?" To which Ran just frowned, she didn't have an answer herself.

It seemed Chen also was getting a bit fed up with their master's baffling antics.

Well I suppose everything is fine today, there are no incidents, no troubles, and no bad things whatsoever happened today.

Suika was once again lodged into the highest beam of the Hakurei shrine's torii snoring away. ...Wait, how did she get up there and get lodged like last time? ...Was that Reimu's panties she's wearing on her head?

*Snrrrrgh* *snrrrgh* "Sorry... I can't hear you over the sound of my tits... boing... boing..." *snrrrgh*

Growth had the after effect of a pain, culminating in either responsibility, new friends or foes or in this case, physical growth.

But everything was fine... After all, it was just another day in Gensokyo right?

"Is that so~?"


End file.
